cvapushfandomcom-20200213-history
Study Guide from Midterms!
Summary I made this study guide for myself right before midterms...anything can help I guess!? -Natalie Exact Definition APUSH Midterm Election of 1876 ' '-'Dem: Samuel Tilden vs. Rep Rutherford B. Hayes, too close to call. -Established Electoral Commission- recommends Hayes -Election goes to House, S. Dems threaten to filibuster. '''Compromise of 1877 ' -Prevented S. Democratic filibuster, Dems will agree to let house approve Elect. Commission decision, Hayes to become president, federal troops removed from last southern States (LA, FL, SC), at least 1 S. Dem to a cabinet position, pass laws to help southern industry, build a southern transcontinental RR -Result: Democratic Party dominates South (Republicans and Carpetbaggers leave) 'Haymarket Square Riot ' -Chicago, a riot in which an 1886 labor demonstration resulted in a bombing. -The ones who bombed it were associated with a German-American anarchist newspaper, heightening American animosity towards unions. -Knights of Labor effect? 'Mergers: Horizontal, Vertical, Conglomerate ' -Horizontal: Merging of co.s that all do the same thing: buying out the competition. -Vertical: Merging of co.s that are steps in production of one thing: growing grain, grinding grain, baking cereal, packaging cereal, distributing cereal -Conglomerate: Merging of completely unrelated companies. 'Andrew Johnson’s Plan for Reconstruction ' -Adopted Lincoln’s plan, elected as running mate to please N. Dems. -10% plan: would get South back ASAP, destroy planter class (leaders of confed.) -He ended up adapting after becoming Pres., appointed provisional governments, S. states held conventions: 13th amendment, invalidate secession, repudiate debts. ' ' 'Wade-Davis Plan for Reconstruction (Radical Republicans/Sumner+Stevens) ' -Small minority wanted to impose black suffrage on Confed, invalidate black codes, Johnson’s plan deemed too feeble, civil rights, schools, freedmen’s bureau, military leaders would occupy South (5 military districts), take “Iron Clad” oath: never supported confed, never secede again, ratify 13th, 14th, 15th amendments. -Lincoln pocket vetoed it. ' ' 'Governmental Acts following Civil War (Reconstruction) ' -National Bank Act: created national system of bank notes, helped the North finance (??) -Morrill Land Grant Act 1862: Gave to states the proceeds of public lands to fund the establishments of universities, mainly in West/Midwest. -Homestead Act, 1862: granted 160 acres of public land to settlers after five years of residence on the land, 22k took advantage, had to ‘improve’ the land, spread Northern influence, get immigrants away from cities. 'Battle at Vicksburg, MS ' '-'''Was key in the Union controlling the Mississippi river, which helped further the Anaconda plan. -Relatively blood-less and Union army had considerably less troops. '''Results of Mexican War ' -Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo -Provisions: US gets Texas up to Rio Grande River, California, (NM, AZ, UT, CO) for $15 million, paid $3.2 million to Mexican troops. -Spot Resolutions: “If American blood was shed on American soil, show me the spot!” -Gadsden Purchase: 1853 purchase of small strip of land on Mexican-Arizona border, allowed for the construction of a transcontinental railway, $10 million. - Cuba: The proposal to purchase Cuba in 1848 caused tension because it would throw off the balance of slave states and free states. The US proposed to purchase it from Spain, but couldn’t decide because Cuba was slave island. -Ostend Manifesto: Congress said that we will take Cuba if it’s in our best interest. 'Expansion: Manifest Destiny in Action ' -Manifest Destiny: US is destined to expand, we are defending humanity in the process, spreading out makes US more democratic, will of God, economic gain, access to Pacific, white race’s destiny. -Land Ordinances of 1785 & 1786: US dedicates itself to expansion, orderly method to add territory and states '''(SPECS?), addresses slavery question (each admitted state would equalize the count) 'Territorial Acquisition ' '-'''Aroostook War (ME): The northern tip of Maine fought over in war -Louisiana Purchase, 1803: This purchase from France was actually very financially savvy as the price for all the land was incredibly inexpensive. The great debacle over the Louisiana purchase was that as it was the first major purchase of land by the US Gov., it was not in the constitution. Jefferson had do deal with whether or not it was constitutional. Ended up gaining huge amount of territory from MS river to Rocky Mts. -1842 Webster Ashbury Treaty: Gets northern ND + MN -Texas -1821 Spain gives Texas to Mexico -1822 American immigrants spill into Mexico -Stephen Austin leads farmers etc. there -Mexican pres. Santa Anna tries to control, so passes laws: must be Roman Catholic, may NOT own slaves, but no way to enforce. -1833: Crackdown, American settlers call for independence (Sam Houston)] -Texas Revolution (Alamo): Texas wins independence, forms “Republic of Texas”, a separate country from US, Texas annexed by US in 1845 ' ' '''Andrew Jackson’s Presidency ' -War on the banks: He thought that the banks harmed people in his region (the West), loaned too much money to people in debt à spike in foreclosures à panic of 1819. -Philosophies about the banks: thought they weren’t constitutional, subject to corruption, favored North + merchants, state banks were sufficient. -Decided not to renew Bank’s charter, had a fallout with Calhoun. -Peggy Eaton Affair: 1829, other Washington wives attacked her marriage, Calhoun’s wife was the ringleader, Jackson sided with Eaton, revelations that Calhoun supported punishing Jackson in 1819. ' ' 'Nullification Crisis (Under Jackson) ' -Dispute over Tariff of 1828—many thought it favored North over South, Calhoun went along with it expecting it to decrease, over time became opposed to it. -Calhoun (SC): thought the Tariff was unconstitutional, was considering run for President. -Nat Turner’s Rebellion, 1831: Slave Rebellion -Abolition Movement picked up greatly. -Expectation is that Fed. Anti-Slavery laws are next. -Webster-Hayne Debate, 1830: A CT senator suggested US stopped western land sales, senator Hayne (SC) became really upset and claimed that it was a part of Northern conspiracy against West + South, Webster challenges Hayne to a debate over the issue and over nullification, Webster beat Haynes. -Jackson badmouthed SC + nullification -SC issues Ordinance of Nullification v. Tariff of 1832, prepares for defense from federal authorities. -Force Bill of 1853 ß Compromise Tariff of 1853, Henry Clay was compromiser, gradually reduces tariff à Authorizes president to use force to require a state to follow Fed. Law. 'Election of 1824/ Corrupt Bargain ' -Election of 1824 changes: No longer any land requirement just poll tax, written ballot instead of vocal, Electoral College chosen by ballot. -“Corrupt Bargain”: Jackson won the popular vote, but not a majority, vote went to HoR to decide, John Quincy Adams named pres., Henry Clay immediately appointed Sec of State.